The Secrets of the Black Family
by hpwriter1804
Summary: Narcissa Malfoy believed her only reason for being was to be the glue that held the family together, but now that bridge has been shattered her siblings and herself had separated. Yet, the rise of the Dark Lord gives her hope that maybe….maybe she can mould her dysfunctional family back together again.
1. Chapter 1

A/N – I know that Narcissa, Bellatrix, and Andromeda, were not siblings to Sirius and Regulus. But, for this story I made them all siblings. Also I wrote this story in present and flashbacks, and this story is primarily told in Narcissa POV, but some chapters will focus more on other characters than others.

Narcissa twiddled her thumbs sitting in the kitchen of her old family house; she didn't know how to feel. When Dumbledore had brought her here she was ready to have to scream at Kreacher to clean the house and start to tidy up and throw away all the bad from her childhood. But, Molly Weasley had done it. She stumbled around the kitchen, a few sniffles here and there and Narcissa felt completely out of place in her own bloody family home.

She had heard part of the fight earlier, Arthur Weasley had been seriously hurt a night earlier and he wasn't expected to make it and when Molly had called her son begging him to make peace with his father Percy that was the boy's name Narcissa thought, had slammed the door in her face.

"Molly…" Narcissa started almost shocked with herself as much as Molly was shocked at hearing Narcissa call her by her first name. Molly had turned around and the small red headed girl sitting on the stairs jolted up ready to protect her mother if needed. Narcissa sighed and closed her eyes bracing herself for the sympathy she was about to show "I'm sorry…"

Those two words seemed to seep slowly into everybody in the room. Molly's eyes widened as she braced herself for a snarky remark and the youngest Weasley girl opened her mouth attempting to say something. "And I'd like….to thank you…." Narcissa continued trying to push the words out "for cleaning up my family home."

Those words caused Molly to drop the dish she was cleaning and it clanged on the floor loudly echoing off the walls. As the sound slowly diminished Molly seemed to break from her trance and began to cry "I just….I just…..I want them all together to be happy….I just want my family together." Molly had slide into the seat across from Narcissa and put her face in her hands as she shook loudly sobbing. Her young daughter slipped into the seat next to her mother and wrapped her arms around her mother.

"I know" Narcissa said smiling softly and placing a hand on Mollys. She couldn't even begin to imagine what was coming over her, she was thankful that Sirius had holed himself up in his room refusing to even acknowledge her existence. "Can I tell you something?" Narcissa whispered quietly

Molly moved her hands down from her face and stared at Narcissa her eyes were brimming with tears and her face was now matching her hair colour. But, Narcissa continued on "I tried years ago to do what you're doing. It's a noble thing; it really is….trying to keep a family together when one person doesn't want to be in it."

Molly opened her mouth probably to retort that her family problems were nowhere near the same as the problems Narcissa Louise Black Malfoy had dealt with. Her daughter through stopped her mum placing a hand on her hand to stop her from speaking.

"My family might be different from you, but it has the same underlining to it. That one child who just wants to be powerful, perfect, and feels held back from their dreams by their family," Narcissa knew she had both women attention now. "And I tell you Molly, sometimes it better to let that child come around by themselves than it is to attempt to hold together a shattered vase. Sometimes….sometimes we need to let the vase go and let it shatter in order to repair it."

Molly stared at her, her sobbing had subsided and she was wiping away the tears from her face. "What happened?" the youngest little Weasley said curiously

"Well it's a long story…" Narcissa smiled "I have never told anybody the whole truth, you'll be the first."

"We'll need some tea." Molly said firmly standing up, but Narcissa waved her hand and shook her head

"No need for that Molly, Kreacher?" with that a small pop was heard and Kreacher slithered over to Narcissa "Misses Malfoy?"

"Can you get us some tea please?" Kreacher stared at the Weasley women for a minute contemplating saying no, but he knew better and grunted and walked away to grab some tea.

"Well I guess I need to start with the basic…." Narcissa started her mind slowly whirling back to the first real break in her family. When the vase began to shatter around her


	2. Chapter 2

_Andromeda's graduation. _

_1970. _

_Narcissa groaned as she moved in her seat slightly staring at the stage in front of them. Her parents were softly speaking to a few other purebloods she could barely hear the words "Dark Lord"…"Mudbloods"…"finally" being whispered throughout the conversation. Narcissa rolled her eyes as she contemplated the meaning of all this. At fifteen her main concern right now was her OWLs and becoming a fashion designer till she met the perfect husband and began her perfect family filled with happy children that never had to deal with the emotional detachment her siblings and she had to deal with their entire lives. _

_"Sister" a low purr whispered in her ear, Narcissa jumped out of her seat as her eldest sister and her husband had slipped into the row behind Narcissa. _

_"Bella" Narcissa smiled staring at her eldest sister. In Narcissa's mind Bella had it all, she was married to an extraordinary man who was not only powerful, but good-looking and he gave her everything she wanted. All Bella had to give him was an heir, but apparently that was too much to ask of Bella. _

_"Brothers!" Bella snapped glaring at the two boys sitting next to Narcissa, Narcissa glanced over and noticed them locked into a game of thumb wars that was starting to get a little out of hand. Both boys quickly dropped their hands back to their laps, Regulus looked sheepishly upset while Sirius held a look of disgust with Bellatrix. _

_"Bella" Narcissa chided "They are bored and children." She said watching Bella roll her eyes and lean back in her seat looking at Rodulphus "And you want things like that?" _

_Rodulphus glared over at her and Narcissa hurriedly turned around praying that they didn't begin to fight. "Boys" she softly said tapping Regulus leg as both slowly looked up at her "It's okay to play, but remember the family sitting next to you wouldn't appreciate an elbow in the ribs, and neither do I." she firmly stressed. _

_"Yes, Cissa" Sirius mumbled looking a little apologetic, Regulus nodded his head in agreement and the boys went back to playing a peaceful game. Narcissa couldn't help but ruffle Regulus little curls, the two boys were the apples of their fathers eye, which was probably were there and Bellatrix's resentment lay. _

_It had taken numerous tries for their mother to give birth to a live little boy, but ever live birth was a girl and every other one was a little boy. Outside their house laid four small graves for the four little boys that their mother had miscarried. Their father had started to believe that he would never have an heir and began to allow Bellatrix to follow him around at work assuming that she would one day take over the family business of importing and exporting wizarding objects. But, then it all changed when Sirius was born. Bellatrix had been thrown to the curb and their father began to dot on Sirius. _

_Narcissa was five years old and standing over the cradle of a sobbing baby Sirius, his head was burning up and his skin was slowly turning a bluish tinge mostly on his little toes and fingers. _

_"Andrea" Narcissa whispered turning around to see her seven year old sister pale faced and in the doorway. "Where is mummy?" Andrea shook her head frightfully; Narcissa bit her lip and stared at baby Sirius. Their mummy upon seeing Sirius so sick had probably locked herself in her room and awaited the wrath of their father upon learning that another baby boy might not live. _

_"Where is Bella?" Narcissa asked again trying to soothe baby Sirius the best she could. _

_"She's downstairs reading and complaining about Sirius making so much noise." Andrea whispered her voice trembling slightly _

_"She would know what to do." Narcissa said again, she didn't know what to do. She had a baby doll that cried, but you changed the baby or gave it a bottle or held it and it stopped crying, but baby Sirius hadn't. _

_"Should we floo daddy?" Narcissa pestered. But, they both knew the answer to that, they didn't know where to floo to their dad. They had never floo'd there before. Every time they went to their daddy's work it was by portkey or apparition. But, the look on Andrea's face gave Narcissa some hope. She marched over from her place at the doorway and picked up baby Sirius and with a determined look on her face marched down the stairs and to the living room. Sirius was still wailing as Narcissa attempted to keep up with her big sister. _

_"Where are we going?" Narcissa kept repeating all the way down the stairs, but Andrea never stopped until she walked into the study where Bellatrix was reading. _

_"Get the brat out of here!" Bella screeched almost instantly jumping up from her seat and glaring at Andrea. _

_Andrea refused to answer her and grabbed some floo powder and threw it into the fireplace reaching for Narcissa hand and stepping into the flames. "St. Mungo's!" she screeched. The last thing Narcissa heard was Bellatrix screaming _

_"WAIT TILL I TELL DADDY YOU TOOK HIM THERE!" _

_That night had been terrifying, when they had arrived at the hospital baby Sirius was whisked out of Andrea's arms and the questions started. "Where is your mummy and daddy?", "how long has he been crying?", "Did he eat anything?" The questions went on and on until suddenly their father stormed into St. Mungo's with a pompous smug looking Bella following in stride and a sobbing mother who looked lost in her own world. _

_He had kissed Andrea on the head and told her she had done a good thing and she wasn't in trouble and he had spent the rest of the night at Sirius bedside. He only said one other thing the entire night and that was to yell at Bella for wanting to go home calling her a "Spoiled brat who doesn't care about her brother." _

_"Look there is Andrea!" Regulus screamed out before quickly clasping his hand over his mouth as everybody around them chuckled and their father glared for bringing attention to them. _

_Andromeda looked beautiful in her robes her light brown hair was curled just as tightly as Bella's, but her eyes were softer and wider and always held happiness unlike Bella's, she was tall too. Only one other person in her class stood taller than her and that was Ted Tonks. Narcissa smiled softly trying not to bring attention to herself as her father tried to stop her mother from tapping her feet and hands. _

_Ted Tonks was the secret lover of Andromeda and Narcissa thought it was the most romantic thing ever! He was a very good looking and was head boy. Even though he was a muggle Narcissa was fond of him, he treated Andrea right and was smart enough to be a pureblood. _

_The ceremony was short as the 80 students crossed over and received their diplomas from the headmaster a few words were said and then it was over. _

_Clapping, sobs, and whoops were all that could be heard. Except from the Black family, Cygnus stood up as aristocratically as possible and waited for his daughter to appear through the crowds. Narcissa raised her eyebrows when she saw Ted following at a cautious distance. _

_"Congratulations." Their dad said emotionless as he gave Andrea a half-hearted hug. _

_"Thanks daddy" Andrea said moving over to her mother who was still sitting "mummy" Andrea said kneeling down to her mother's level _

_"Good job" she mustered out as she began to stand with the help of Andrea. Narcissa grimaced her mother had been breaking down these past couple years; the healers said it had to do with the stress of the still births, but Narcissa couldn't believe that. _

_"Cissa!" Andrea exclaimed throwing her arms around Narcissa next, Narcissa let out a little squeal and whispered "Congratulations" into her sister's ear as they rocked side to side in their embrace. _

_"Annnnnnnndrea" Regulus whined from beside Narcissa "I'm hungry!" he said stomping his foot slightly on the ground. Causing everybody except for Bella to laugh _

_"We'll get you some food!" their father chuckled a small smile appearing "you too Sirius, I know you put him up to that." Sirius smiled sheepishly and leaned around Regulus to give Andrea a half hug _

_"Congrats" he said. _

_That's when Narcissa saw it a beautiful diamond ring on Andra's finger. The boys must have caught it too but all three of them remained mummed praying that nobody else saw it. But, leave it to Bellatrix to say something. Bella grinned evilly knowing that the fiancé must not be "appropriate" or else they'd know about Andrea dating. She held her breath knowing that one wrong glance at the ring and a war would start right here in the middle of Hogwarts. Narcissa held her breath she could tell that Regulus and Sirius were both too holding their breath; they had learned at a young age that sometimes asking questions or pointing out these type of things could cause more harm than the meant to. _

_"Mummy, daddy" Andromeda started beckoning over Ted, "This is Ted Tonks he was Head Boy with me, Captain of the Gobblestone club and in Ravenclaw." Narcissa couldn't help but notice how Andromeda was trying to talk Ted up. _

_"Mr. Tonks" Mr. Black gruffed sticking out his hand to shake Teds hand. _

_"Mr. Black" Ted retorted politely "Mrs. Black" he said this time sticking his hand out to their mum, Mrs. Black looked sceptical, but one harsh glance from their father and she knew to be polite. _

_"So Ted" mummy started a little rudely, Narcissa couldn't help but notice that her mother was talking to him like he was a troublesome child "What do your parents do? Where are they?" she said scanning the crowds. _

_"Oh" Ted started staring at Andromeda; he looked slightly confused by the look on Andromeda's face. Narcissa turned around and looked at the boys "Let's find food?" she whispered knowing that Bella would blow up once she heard about Ted's parentage. _

_"I wanna get to know Ted" Regulus whined _

_"My mum is a teacher…" Ted started; Narcissa could tell he was choosing his words carefully _

_"Oh like at Hogwarts?" Bella jumped in "I don't remember a Tonks teaching?" _

_"Uh…." Ted said once again glancing at Andromeda for help, he ran a hand through his mousey brown hair and his brown eyes held confusion. This conversation was obviously not going the way he had planned. "She teaches younger children." _

_"So she's a tutor?" Mrs. Black asked inquisitively. _

_"Yeah I guess….yeah she is." Ted replied back _

_"And your father?" Mrs. Black kept hammering the questions into him _

_"Uh…" Ted gulped pleading with his eyes for Andromeda to help, but Andromeda was staring at her shoes avoiding all eye contact with her family. Her long black hair that was just as curly as Bellatrix hung in front of her face and she quickly tapped her foot in nervousness. _

_"He's a journalist." Ted finished. _

_"For the Daily Prophet?" Bella continued, Narcissa could have killed her in that instant and the look that Andromeda had shot Bella was just as dirty. If Bella hadn't said anything their father would have probably just overtly ignored it, in his opinion because he didn't want to embarrass the poor boy around such a well to do family. But, Bella had a way of ruining everything she got her hands on. _

_"Really?" Mr. Black exclaimed a small smile extending across his face, Narcissa knew how much he had been hoping to get a contact within the Prophet so he could stop the stupid investigative journalist from sticking their nose into his business and to make sure his family was always shown in a good light. _

_"No….uh….he works for the telegraph…" Teds voice quivered. _

_"Like the muggle paper?" Bella said damn near gleeful _

_"How does Bella know…" Regulus whispered a little to loudly to Sirius _

_"Shhhh!" Sirius snapped _

_"Your parents are muggles?" Mrs. Black said she was extremely taken aback and stepped back physically away from Ted almost afraid she'd catch something. _

_"so that makes you a mudblood?" Bella said this time she wasn't hiding her excitement _

_"Bella!" Both Rodulphus and their father snapped. _

_"What? Andromeda is hanging out with a mudblood!" she exclaimed. Narcissa watched Rodulphus tighten his grip on her arm she could see her sister wince a little and Rodulphus leaned into her whispering something into Bella's ear that made Bella turn slightly white before regaining her composure. _

_"You were head boy with my daughter?" Mr. Black continued trying to turn the conversation around, but the tears in Andromeda's eyes said it all. Narcissa knew her family would never accept Ted and Narcissa knew that Andromeda would more than likely choose Ted over her family. _

_"Children" Mrs. Black said glaring at Andromeda as she turned towards her three youngest, "We need to leave, I wouldn't want you to get sick." _

_Narcissa bit her lip, part of her wanted to stick up for her sister, but she knew better…she knew that her comment would cause a fight and that fight would be blamed on her and she'd rather stay on the right side of her mother's wand. _


	3. Chapter 3

"So you never had a problem with Ted Tonks?" Ginny Weasley asked curiously pouring herself another cup of tea, Narcissa was glaring at Kreacher it was his job after all to keep the cups filled. Kreacher slowly slithered over to Ginny and grudgingly yanked the tea cup out of her hand and poured the tea in it all the while glaring at Narcissa as if she had just asked him to put clothes on.

"Not in the slightest." Narcissa said sipping on her tea and nodding to Kreacher, she looked up at the two Weasley women. "See Ted was….well he was an extraordinary man and was perfect for Andromeda." She sighed she only wished that Sirius would come down here and listen to her and not start bickering with her about past indiscretion.

"I never cared much about blood when I was younger; I lived the life of a princess. My father was not much into blood, I mean he was…." Narcissa paused and tried to think of the right way to word her description of her father and blood status "He believed more in forming tightly knit bonds that could help his business grow and if one of those bonds had bled over to the muggle world I think if the matter was given to him in a way that he could see benefiting him. He would have been fine with Andromeda marrying Ted." She took another sip of her tea and nodded at Kreacher to fill up Mrs. Weasleys Kreacher grumbled a few words under his breath but filled up the tea cup.

"Don't get me wrong Andromeda and Ted would have been excluded from certain topics of discussion. My father would have never publically showed his acceptance of the marriage, but he would have rather kept his daughter than lose a daughter if you understand." Ginny looked slightly confused, but Narcissa could see Molly nodding her head.

"I understand darling, no matter what a child does you're still going to love them no matter…." Molly said her mind slowly leaving them behind and going back to her bratty son.

"So then why did Andromeda get blown off the tapestry?" Ginny asked curiously

"The tapestry is still here? I would have thought Sirius would have burnt it all down?" Narcissa pondered slightly laughing into her tea cup

"Oh he would have if he had been given the chance." Molly muttered

"Anyways…" Ginny whined trying to keep the conversation off of Sirius' recent temper tantrums. "Why was Andromeda disowned?"

Narcissa smiled sadly "My mother"

A loud squeak could be heard from the corner where Kreacher was doing dishes. Narcissa knew he believed differently "Now Kreacher, just because you loved my mother you know better than anybody that she was deranged." Kreacher glared at Narcissa firmly setting his jaw and turning back to the dishes.

"Kreacher loved my mum." Narcissa said

"We know" Ginny said rolling her eyes "That stupid tapestry…" a loud bang came from the sink as Kreacher showed his distaste for the conversation

"Kreacher" Narcissa warned glaring at him as if he was a small child. Kreacher held her glance for a few minutes before slithering back into his closest.

"Well I'm guessing you want to know what happened after mummy and Bella found out about the ring?" Narcissa questioned.

Ginny nodded her head enthusiastically and Narcissa smiled she had never expected to be this willing to tell her family secrets, but something about the two Weasley women was soothing and she knew that her secrets were somewhat safe with them. Of course Molly would probably tell Dumbledore and Ginny would tell her friends, but they would slowly seep into the Order rather than Narcissa standing on a podium pleading her case in front of people who would never believe her even if she said "the sky is blue"

"Well…..everything really came crashing down about a week after we got home…."


End file.
